Episode 3930 (24th December 2004)
Plot The locals gather round in the Woolpack as a thrilled Betty receives a g’day message from Seth in Australia, courtesy of Len and a laptop. Over in Leeds, a lonely and increasingly drunken Eric finds himself in an awkward position when he goes to pay his bill and finds his wallet has gone missing. Threatened with the police unless he pays, Eric is forced to call Val for help. A triumphant Val swoops in enjoying her moment of power and explains she will take her husband home to give him his medication! Later on, Eric reveals he will be alone for Christmas and Val suggests that they spend Christmas Eve together at the hotel and go to Jack and Diane’s for Christmas Day. Is this the beginning of a blossoming friendship? Back at the Woolpack, Lesley is in hot pursuit of a terrified Rodney who becomes increasingly anxious as Paul leaves them alone together. As Lesley edges towards him, will Rodney have a Merry Christmas? Elsewhere, after finding that Charity won’t take his calls, Cain enlists Debbie’s help. He tells his daughter that he is in desperate need of money and that he might have to beg Charity for a hand out. Later that day, Debbie meets Charity and convinces her that Cain is in serious trouble and needs her help more than ever. Charity agrees to meet Cain after Christmas, but will he really go through with framing his former lover? Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Stuart Marks - Gez Casey *Hotel Receptionist - Richard Kay *Barbershop Quartet - Prime Time Locations *Unknown Leeds hotel - Restaurant, bar, reception *Mill Cottage - Dining room/kitchen *Unknown Leeds shopping centre - Atrium *Butler's Farm - Kitchen, living room, barns *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown restaurant *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *First appearance of Seth Armstrong since 5th September 2003 and final appearance of Stan Richards in the role. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,584,000 viewers (27th place). Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: "Hello, Emmerdale. This is Oz calling. Well, it will be once I've worked out how to put this into the machine. Hello, and a happy Christmas to you all. I'm not missing your weather, but I am missing all of you. But, most of all, I'm missing my Betty." Betty Eagleton: "Oh, Seth." Seth Armstrong: "Seeing as we'll not be together, I thought we might hold hands across the world and sing your favourite, like we do every Christmas Eve." (Seth sings "Silent Night" as the Woolpack punters begin to join in) Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes